Shooting Stars
by MiracleHeart
Summary: Every country has a wish they want to make, but without a shooting star, what do they want to rely on instead?  One-shot based on the song "Airplanes".


Shooting Stars

"Today was a pretty hard day..." Matthew joined Kumajiro out on the porch.

"Who are you?" his little bear asked him.

"I'm Matthew..." the owner mumbled. He looked up at the night sky, hoping to see any glisten of stars. _Well, it was still early so maybe the stars aren't out yet? _"Kumajiro?"

"What?" the little polar bear plopped onto his owner's lap.

"**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**?" the Canadian sighed.

"How come?" the bear looked up at him.

"**I could really use a wish right now**..." Matthew tightly hugged his little furry friend. _To be seen and accepted…_

* * *

><p>Kiku stood at the window of his hotel room. He was making a pit stop in America since Alfred wanted him to visit after Vash-san's birthday party. He had fun but honestly, he wanted to spend a peaceful summer at his own home instead.<p>

"**I could use a dream, or a genie, or a wish**..." he gazed at the night sky, "**To go back to a place much simpler than this**..."

The busy and noisy streets, bright lights, and tall buildings; it was a little too much for the peaceful Japanese man to handle. Perhaps he could wish on a shooting star like Feliciano had when he was out at war in Africa. _The lights were too bright so maybe it was impossible here_.

He saw a glimmer of light in the sky, but his hopes were cut short when he realized that it was just an airplane.

* * *

><p>"Hey Francis, a little help, por favor," Antonio lost grip of Gilbert, whom he was carrying on his back.<p>

"Oui, oui," Francis shifted the Prussian up so he wouldn't fall off.

"West~ West, is that you?" mumbled Gilbert. He had partied pretty hard at Vash's place and ended up being the drunkest out of the three.

"He's not here idiot," Francis scratched his bristly chin, "I can't wait to get home."

"Me neither," huffed Antonio, "He's getting a little heavy. I can't believe Ludwig left early."

"I can't either, be**cause after all the partyin', and smashin', and crashin'**..." Gilbert mumbled again.

"**And all the glitz, and the glam, and the fashion**," Francis continued and adjusted his suit.

"**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**," Antonio laughed but paused for a moment, "You're wide awake aren't you, Gilbo?"

The albino did not respond and the trio continued their way home.

* * *

><p>"<strong>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<strong>..." Vash sighed as he was cleaning up the mess in his house. Everyone decided to throw him a surprise party but no one bothered to clean up afterwards.

He decided to take a break and pulled out his phone. _No calls yet..._ he shook his head and set it on his lap.

Lily was cleaning the house as well and saw her brother in the dazed state, "**And when you're staring at that phone in your lap, and you're hoping, but those people never call you back**..." she whispered to . Roderick and her brother had a fight over the phone the day before, and the aristocratic man had never shown up at the party. Vash had called him twice but no calls were returned.

_**But that's just how the story unfolds**__, right? __**You get another hand soon after you fold**__...__** And when your plans unravel in the sand**__..._

She put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "I know you blew out your candles earlier but, **what would you wish for if you had one **more** chance**..?"

Vash blushed a little, "Why all of the sudden?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, airplane, airplane<strong>..." Roderick got out of the security check and was wandering around looking for his gate. He knew his flight was leaving soon but his sense of direction wasn't exactly the best.

"**Sorry I'm late**... **I'm on my way so don't close that gate**..." He felt really guilty for missing his friend's birthday. Besides, it wasn't very appropriate for an aristocrat to miss appointments, even if he was mad at him, "**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**..."

_Oh, if only Elizabeta or Ludwig were here!_

* * *

><p>"Toris, <strong>can<strong>, like, **we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**?" Feliks crossed his arms.

"That's cheating, Feliks," Toris kept his gaze at the sky. They were stargazing and decided to see who could find a shooting star first. _We both __**could really use a wish right now**__…_

* * *

><p>Yong Soo stacked his papers and set them to the side. He had just finished his pages of the manga he and his aniki were working on.<p>

"I wish **somebody** would **take me back to the days, before this was a job, before I got paid**, daze," the Korean stretched as he looked out his window. _**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank and back when I was trying to get into the subway**__..._

He closed his blinds and settled back in his chair. _Where was aniki anyway?_

* * *

><p>Alfred yawned as he got out of the recording studio. He went to the vending machine and got himself a coke. He had just finished recording a song, which he had been working on for quite a while now.<p>

"**Oh**, I miss the days **when I was rappin' for the heck of it. Now-a-days, I'm rapping to stay relevant**..." He sat down on a bench. _I didn't ask to be a star this way but people thought I was great... It's just stupid autotuning doing all the work though._ He saw a twinkle in the night sky, hoping it was the first star of the night. He really wanted to make a wish, but that twinkle was just from a plane that was flying by.

"**I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes, then maybe yo, maybe I'll go back to the days**."

"New lyrics?" his manager asked as he joined him on the bench.

"Oh no, just thinking out loud..." he drank some more of his soda. _I wish I could go back home so I could go back playing with video games… Where's my freedom?_

* * *

><p>"That was crazy, aru..." Yao rubbed his head as he trudged home. Wang had called him over saying that Arthur came over for a visit, only to find him drunken and rapping a song.<p>

"_What did you do to him, aru?" Yao shouted._

_Wang led him into the living room, "I don't know, I guess. I just gave him his 'favorite' drink and he became like this." _

"_You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Yao face palmed._

"_Maybe, I don't know," he sat back on his chair and continued reading his manga. _

_Arthur was holding up a bottle to his mouth as if it was a microphone, "—__**before the politics that we call the rap game, and back when ain't nobody listening to my mix tape, and back before I tried to cover up my slang; but this is for the haters, what's up Bobby Ray**__."_

"_Aiyah, when did he learn to sing like that?" Yao stood there, shocked._

"_Well hip hop is most popular in the UK, besides America of course," Wang turned a page. _

"_**So can I get a wish to end the politics, and get back to the music that started this? So here I stand and then again I say, I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**__," Arthur hung and arm around Yao's shoulder._

"_He said, like, something about politics being frustrating for him and all," Wang turned a page again._

"_I-I see, aru…" Yao stared at the drunken Englishman, "wait… You want me to take him home, huh?"_

"_That would be helpful," the Hong Kong boy picked up a bag of snacks and started eating._

Yao snapped out of his flashback and gazed at the sky, "Can **we **really** pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**, aru? Well, **I could really use a wish right now**…" the Chinese man sighed. _For instance, being invited to his siblings' homes for a real visit instead of taking care of business for them…_

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I wish it was my birthday again," Feliciano hopped up to a row of rocks and walked across them.<p>

"Why?" Ludwig was taking his friend back home, just in case anything bad was to happen to him.

The Italian turned around and smiled "Because** I could really use a wish**; like making you and Vash be more happier. You guys seem to be way too busy with work that you end up being all grumpy."

Ludwig scratched his head, "It can't be helped. We just happen to have a lot of work get piled up."

"I know, that's why I really want to make that wish," Feliciano jumped off the last rock and walked alongside his German buddy.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat on his rocking chair next to the window. He saw a plane fly by and giggled, "Their lights look <strong>like shooting stars<strong>," he faced his buddy, "Don't they, Raivis?"

Raivis trembled as he poured some tea, "L-**like shooting stars**, sir? I suppose so; I mean there would be red shooting stars too then… Why shooting stars all of the sudden?"

Ivan just smiled at him, "Because **I could really use a wish**."

"A-a wish, sir?" The little Latvian trembled, enough to spill some of the hot beverage.

"Yeah, **a wish right now**," the Russian looked back outside. _Such as making friends with everyone…_

* * *

><p><strong>This was pretty random but I just had to do it. I mean I couldn't make an YT amv for it so I decided to go for a one-shot. I decided to go for a third-person POV, and with the <strong>_**italics**_** representing their inner thoughts. If it was hard to follow then I apologize. I had to change the lyrics just a bit to suit their situations (and my writing style; ex- no cussing). I decided not to repeat some of the lines for annoying repetition reasons. I hope this turned out well for you guys! And yes, I made drunk England do that rapping verse. I didn't know who else would… I was thinking Prussia but I already used him and I was unsure about Cuba or Turkey. (If you guys have any other ideas then I could edit that part). I don't know why I made Alfred come out from a recording studio… hmm, what rap song would he have sung? **

**~Song: Airplanes by B.O.B/Hayley Williams; or The Ready Set (Yes, the bolded texts are the lyrics)**

**~If you find some mistakes then please let me know! (Especially for the characters being well, out of character) **

**~Also, no pairings intended (Just friendship!).**

**~Also, also, I'm not following any specific time zone things so let's just say random times at night when stars would usually be out. **

**~Also, also, also, Aug 1****st**** was Vash's bday so that's why I used his! (Happy late bday!)**


End file.
